


I Mess up Everything

by ramalsk



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to MAN UP and ask the cute Xiaolin Dragon of the Fire out on a date. I wrote this for my friend Erin! Sorry if its a bit ooc. I tried my best and I haven't watched the show in a while... enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mess up Everything

            Jack Spicer, self proclaimed Evil Boy Genius, hit the hard ground with a thud. He groaned loudly as Kimiko stood above him, a playful smile on her face. She held all three Shen Gong Wu in her hands and gave Jack a little kick on the side.  
            “Ha! I won. Where’s your ‘super big mainly muscles’ now, Spicer?” She teased, tossing the Wu to Raimundo, who also had a big smile on his face.  
            “Yeah,” He chimed in, “Way to go Kimi!” He cheered. The two of them had been sent on a mission to retrieve the new Wu before Jack got a hold of them. The Boy Genius watched as they walked away. He brushed himself off and grumbled incoherent words of hatred towards them. Mostly at Raimundo. He thought the Brazilian was a good for nothing show off. He had to admit, he was jealous. He got to spend all his time with Kimiko doing Xiaonlin warrior stuff like that. _I’m cool,_ Jack thought, _Kimiko doesn’t know what she’s missing!_  
            “I see you’ve failed again, Jack.” Wuya drifted down towards the dirt covered boy and shook her head. “You really are pathetic.”  
            “Yeah, well I’m the only one with hands here, so back off Wuya!” He whined. He didn’t disagree with her. He knew he was pathetic. He just didn’t want to admit it out loud. Maybe if he tried something new… something daring… then he could prove that he was not pathetic. He smirked as he got an idea. Then he groaned. He knew he would have to ask _Ashley_ for help.

 

            Kimiko was sitting in her room after a long day of Wu hunting. He held her Gameboy in her hands. She was playing the hottest new game that her dad had just sent her. She pressed the buttons happily till her phone went off. She paused her game and looked down at her phone. _Blocked number?_ She thought. _That’s a little weird._ She opened her phone and looked at the message.  
            “ _Hey. It’s Jack… Um I was wondering if u wanted to hang or something”_ Kimiko looked down at her phone in disbelief. Was Jack Spicer asking her out…on a date? She shook her head and decided it was obviously a trap. She furiously texted him back.  
            _“1: how did u get my #?! 2: no fckin way”_ She angrily hit send. She put her phone down and went back to playing her game. He phone then buzzed again. She groaned and paused her game once again.  
            _“that’s not important. And y?” Is he serious?!_ She thought.  
            _“cuz ur creepy + weird and all kinds of wrong. And whatever ur planning its obviously some kind of trap.”_  
            _“No it’s not. Im just askin u out to lunch a movie.”_ Did he think she was stupid?! Who would fall for something like that!?  
            _“Mhmm sure. Then u jump me and try 2 kidnap me… AGAIN”_  
            _“srsly im just asking if you want to go out on a date. No strings attached no nothin”_ She looked down at the last message. Oh my god… he really was serious! She blushed a bit. She had no idea how to handle something like this. What do you do when your arch enemy asks you out on a date? There’s no app for something like this! She bit at her lip a bit and thought carefully. _If I say yes, then I go on a date with Jack Spicer. What if the guys find out? Oh god what is Rai finds out?! I’ll never hear the end of it!_ She thought. But it wasn’t like Jack to be so nice… she bit a little harder on her lip and began to text him back.  
            _“I’m choosing the movie.”_

            Jack wore a black tee shirt with a red casual/dress shirt over it, like a jacket. He had brushed his hair and left his goggles at home. He figured Kimiko wouldn’t really like them. He didn’t have his eyeliner on so he wouldn’t look so evil like he knew he was. He wore white skinny jeans and his normal boots. He held a rose behind his back. Everything was perfect. _Oh my god I hope I didn’t mess anything up this time._ He thought. He rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for Kimiko to show up at the restaurant. _What if she doesn’t show up? Oh god she’s not going to show up I’m so fucking stupid why did I think this was a good idea?! This is what you get for stepping out of your boundaries Jack! Why would a super cute Xiaonlin Warrior want to go out with you?! You’re such a failure at everything! Why do you even-_  
            “Hey Jack.” A girl’s voice snapped him out of his inner rant. He looked up from the ground to see Kimiko. She wore a big blue sweater with a skeleton pattern on the front with leggings that matched. She wore blue boots and a panda hat on her head. Her hair was in low pigtails. She looked absolutely adorable. Jack blushed and tried his best to pull himself together.  
            “H-hey Kimiko. Y-you look nice.” He sputtered. She smiled and looked down at herself.  
            “Really? Thanks.” She said. _GIVE HER THE FLOWER!_ He mentally yelled at himself. He held out the flower to her.  
            “Here! I saw it and I thought you would like it because girls like flowers and stuff…” He started strong, but it ended in a mumble. She giggled. She had to admit, he was being really sweet. She took the flower and tucked it back into her hat.  
            “How this look?” She asked him. He blushed profusely and nodded, giving her a dorky thumbs up. She looked at the restaurant. “Is this where we’re eating?” Jack nodded. “Neat. Let’s go. I’m starving.” She took Jack’s hand and walked into the diner.

            The two sat in the back of the diner so no one would see them. They may be on a date, but if anyone saw them, they would be in big trouble. The two ate and talked about a lot of things. Kimiko talked about her family. Jack tried to avoid the subject of his. He talked about failed lab experiments which Kimiko thought was pretty funny. Soon the both of them were laughing about misadventures with their friends and/or robots.  
            “So then Ashley walked into it and it blew up right in her face!” Jack laughed. Kimiko giggled. Then, her phone went off. She looked down and saw it was a text from Raimundo.  
            _“Omi asked me to txt u and ask where u are.”_ It read. She swallowed a lump in her throat and texted him back.  
            _“Shopping.”_ She said back. Jack gave her a look.  
            “Who is it?”     
            “Raimundo. He’s wondering where I am.” She said. “I told him I was shopping.” Jack understood. She couldn’t exactly tell her friends that she was out with Jack Spicer and he understood that. Her phone went off again.  
            _“Then y am I in the diner watching u and jack make googly eyes at each other?”_ Kimiko quickly looked up from her phone and looked around for Raimundo. She saw him near the door. He was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Jack looked over that way. His eyes widened in fear. Raimundo shook his head. Then he did something neither of them expected. He smiled. He gave them a wave and walked out the door. Then Kimiko’s phone went off.  
            _“Have fun Kimi. But if he breaks ur heart imma break his face.”_  She smiled.  
            “What’s it say?”  
            “If you hurt me he’ll hurt you.”  
            “Lovely…”

            After lunch, the two decided that a movie would be boring. The two of them went for a walk in the woods. It was secluded and peaceful. They could just talk.  
            “So why did you decide to ask me out after I just kick your butt in a Xiaonlin Showdown?” She asked. Jack frowned at the mention of it.  
            “Well… I’ve always kind of wanted to ask you out, but it was difficult because you’re you and I’m me. And I just suddenly found the courage yesterday.” He said, twiddling his thumbs. “Why did you say yes?”  
            “Honestly? I don’t know. I’ve always thought you were just an annoying dweeb. But now that I’ve actually gotten to know you… I don’t know. You’re actually really funny and sweet.” She said. She reached down and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Jack felt his face grow hot. Kimiko just smiled.  
            “But I mess everything up.” He said. She giggled and lean forward, pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened. But as soon as it stared, it ended.  
            “This was the best date I’ve ever been on.” She said, smiling. He smiled back.  
            “Really?”  
            “Yep.” She leaned forward and kissed him again. Jack smiled and kissed back.

            _Huh…_ He thought. _Maybe I don’t mess up_ **everything.**


End file.
